


Demon Dogs

by tizuorria



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizuorria/pseuds/tizuorria
Summary: What can a detective do when all his attempts to get closer to finding out the identity of the Phantom Thieves turn up in smoke?





	Demon Dogs

Early morning sunlight invaded Akechis small, barren room in his apartment. He tosses and turns, the light disturbing him from sleeping any further, but knowing full well he'll have to get up eventually. Soon enough, he sluggishly gets out of bed, dresses himself, finishes his morning routine, and finally sets out for another day of investigating. While on the train, he checks social media and the web for any new information about the thieves that may have emerged over night, but to no success. Any new article that pops up anymore would basically the same thing that everyone else has been saying, and social media proved to be just as useless for this use. However, there's one more thing Akechi checks every morning. It's something of a guilty pleasure, but at least once every day he'll check a certain website for certain pictures of something that gives him quite a bit of joy: demon dogs. And he was more than just a little happy to see that some new pictures have surfaced on the site this morning. He picked one of the newer pieces that happened to be quite detailed, and zoomed into it, to see every last bit of detail that the naked eye could perceive. He started to feel his breath hitch, his blood run down to his member, and knew that he was getting an erection in a public place. But, this isn't his first rodeo, he's done this before.

A grin finds its way to Akechis face as one hand holds his phone, inching ever so closely to his face to ensure he sees every last detail that this picture had to offer, and the other began to ever so painfully undo his belt. He was throbbing, his cock practically begging to be touched. And his mind was occupied with the thoughts of demon dogs and their features, such as their yellowed teeth, bright red eyes, dark fur, and razor sharp claws. With his mind and eyes racing, he decided to not waste any more time, and began to just furiously jerk his hard cock. 

"Demon dogs...", he hissed, and his breathing became faster. A few groans would slip out, he would even howl like a wolf mid-session to add a little spice to it. He felt his pants slowly drop to the floor, but his mind was so far gone with the thought of demon dogs and his body was shaking with pleasure. He would soon find himself close to his climax, and he threw his head back, somehow jerking his meat thermometer even faster than before.

"C-CUM IN ME, DEMON DOGS! A...AWOOOOO!", he screams as he accidentally cums all over this poor man sitting in front of him whos just trying to use his phone and mind his own business, but Akechi paid him no mind. Akechi took a deep breath, both mentally collecting himself and putting his pants and belt back on, before leaving the train, which had conveniently reached his destination just as he came. As Akechi looked behind him while stepping onto the train, he saw the man who he had unintentionally spewed his seed onto, and saw the man shed a single tear while completely paralyzed and expressionless. The train doors closed soon after, and said man never moved from that spot.

**Author's Note:**

> ok to clarify he doesnt wanna do nothin 2 the demon dogs he just thinks they r hot


End file.
